


Fireworks

by Dreams_In_A_Witch_House



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fireworks, Fluff, Hinata Hajime's Birthday, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House/pseuds/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House
Summary: Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki light fireworks.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Also Happy Birthday to Hajime!
> 
> This is just a short little fic to commemorate Hajime's birthday. (Although I don't know if the date will be set to the first since it's almost the 2nd in my timezone) Hope you enjoy it!

The firework barely missed Hajime’s head as he dodged it. Caught off guard, Hajime screamed before losing his balance and falling into the snow. “Damn it Nagito!” he yelled, pushing himself up on his elbow. “Don’t point it at me!”

“I wasn’t pointing it _at_ you.” came the response. “It fell over when I lit it.”

“Let me take over then.” Shifting onto his knees, Hajime stood up. He turned to look for where the firework landed, seeing it laying at the base of a tree. The trunk had a black scorch mark from where the firework hit it. They had chosen a clearing that had little trees around and yet the firework still found one of them to hit. He grimaced before turning towards where Nagito stood. “I don’t want to die ten minutes away from my twenty-second birthday.” He dusted the snow off his pants, frowning at the damp spots. He’ll feel the chill in a couple of minutes. His black jacket was covered in snow also, so he dusted that off too. He readjusted his green earmuffs which were knocked askew when he fell. He stuck out his hand as he walked towards Nagito. “Give it here.”

He saw a blur out of the corner of his eye before his path was blocked. “She moved fast, surprisingly,” he thought as he looked down. With a pout on her face, Chiaki stood in front of him, hands gripping the straps of her backpack. She wore a pink hat on her head and a teal jacket. The signature backpack that she always carried around was on her back.

“You can’t help,” she said. “We’re giving you a head start on a stress-free birthday.”

Hajime sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t mind. It doesn’t bother me.” He stepped around her, continuing to walk over to Nagito. “I don’t find this stressful,” he called over his shoulder.

_Hopefully, I won’t._

Nagito stood by the pile of fireworks, long matches in hand. A few of the fireworks had already been planted in the snow, a few feet away. He was in a dark green jacket with a red scarf tied around his neck. He smiled as Hajime came to a stop in front of him. “I was trying out one of them to see if it would work.” He looked down at the pile at his feet. “It would be very unlucky if they didn’t work when midnight rolls around.”

It surprised him that the rest of the fireworks didn’t go off with how close Nagito lit the first one. Despite him and Chiaki dating Nagito for three years, he still felt nervous when the latter was holding matches. With the way his luck operates, the park might burn down in a couple of minutes. He shook his head. No. He willed the thought away, refusing to let more worry-filled thoughts invade his mind. He took the matches from Nagito. “How about we just plant the rest of these fireworks for now?”

“That’s a good idea,” Chiaki said, coming up beside him. She bent and gathered a few fireworks in her arms. “We should set the rest of them up quickly. It’s almost midnight.”

For the next couple of minutes, the trio planted the pile of fireworks in silence. Hajime had finished and was now watching Chiaki help Nagito set up his fireworks that kept falling over. He smiled at them. It had been Chiaki’s idea to come out and do fireworks at midnight on New Year’s Day. She had gotten a permit for fireworks a few weeks ago and revealed her plan to him and Nagito a week after. At first, he and Nagito were apprehensive about it. He wanted to stay indoors, drinking hot chocolate on the couch and Nagito was scared that his luck would somehow cause chaos. It took a while for her to convince them both but in the end, they agreed. As New Year’s got closer, Hajime found himself more excited about the fireworks. For one, it was his birthday and he’d be starting it off with a bang. Secondly, he’ll be spending New Year’s and his birthday with his two favourite people. After the fireworks, he’ll be drinking hot chocolate underneath the blanket with his boyfriend and girlfriend. 

“Finished!” 

Nagito’s voice brought Hajime out of his thoughts. Chiaki was waving and he walked towards them. “Lost in your thoughts?” Nagito asked once Hajime reached them.

“Yeah.”

“What about?” Chiaki asked, tilting her head.

“Nothing much,” Hajime said. “Just excited about the fireworks.”

Chiaki smiled and twirled one of the long matches around as if it was a cheerleading baton. “And you didn’t want to come out.” she raised an eyebrow, twirling the match faster.

“Alright, alright,” Hajime said, holding up his hands. “This is great, Chiaki.”

“Seeing you two happy fills me with such bright hope!” Nagito said with a huge smile on his face.

Usually, Hajime would sigh at one of Nagito’s hope comments but at the moment, he let it go. The new year was about to start and he was going to be one year older. He didn’t want to start the year annoyed. Besides, Nagito’s obsession with hope had dwindled ever since the three of them got into a relationship together.

“Just two minutes left,” Chiaki said, bouncing on her feet. The excitement was written all over her face. It was infectious. Hajime’s heart started to beat faster giving him the feeling of floating. Matches and a lighter were shoved into his hands by Chiaki and Nagito pushed him in the direction of fireworks.

“Midnight’s almost here!” Nagito said, voice shaky from laughing.

Hajime ran to the group of fireworks he set up. Nagito and Chiaki had run to their respective groups of fireworks. They formed a triangle in the clearing each of them a few metres apart from the other. 

“One minute!” Chiaki called out, raising one finger in the air.

His stomach was in knots but not from nervousness. They survived another year and were about to start a new one, together. He was excited to spend another year with Nagito and Chiaki.

“Ready?” Nagito called out.

“Ready!” Hajime responded, giving a thumbs up.

“Ten seconds!” Chiaki shouted.

Hajime kneeled, shifting so that he could immediately light the matches when twelve rolled around. He saw that Nagito and Chiaki did the same thing. Nagito looked a bit nervous while Chiaki had a look of determination on her face. “Here it comes,” he whispered to himself. He tightened his hold on the lighter and matches.

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

They lit the fireworks as screams and bangs echoed around them. “Happy New Years!” their voices joined the fray of screaming in the area. Their fireworks zoomed into the night sky before bursting into a variety of colours. The colours and designs joined the rest of the colours and designs that lit up the night and the snow. Hajime watched as the fireworks exploded one by one. He heard the crunch of snow and looked down just in time to see Nagito and Chiaki running up to him. “Happy birthday!” they shouted, hugging him. 

Staggering back, Hajime returned the hug, clutching to them both as he laughed. He was showered with kisses on each side of his face, making him laugh harder. He lost his balance, falling onto his back, dragging both Nagito and Chiaki with him. Laughter different from his own reached his ears before the kissing resumed. Looking back up at the sky, Hajime continued to watch the bursts of colours with his two loves by his side.


End file.
